Sickness
by Kvothe Da Bloodless
Summary: When your sick in bed from depression and weak lungs nothing feels like it is going right. Unless your name is Kairi and the person that is sick is your best friend who you have looked over since you were five.


Love Depression

An uncustomary quiet fell over the area maybe it was because it was in the middle of the day and the occupants of the household were not usually home around this time. The mother of the home was happy as her best friend had come to visit them on their way to go visit Family it was like they had not been apart for four years. When they had first enter the home she had laughed at how the other family was acting.

"Good day." Rinoa Leonheart bowed while her husband stood at the front door looking bored and her daughter gave a happy smile before following her mother with a bow.

"Oh my, welcome." Aerith Strife said before laughing. "You act like you're just meeting or that we haven't seen each other in decades."

"It has been a long time Aerith."

"Oh come on now Rinoa we are practically family."

"Hello Aunty Aerith." The daughter said with a wide smile.

"Kairi? Wow you've become prettier. I'm Jealous." She turned and headed for the Kitchen. "Now let's get you something to eat and maybe I can convince Squall over there to say longer then 'a couple' hours."

"It's Leon." Kairi's father said as he pushed off the door and followed the three ladies towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on I knew you before you became 'Mayor Leon' in Radiant."

"Uh Aunty," Kairi asked looking around the house.

"Yes dear?" Aerith stopped waving Leon into the kitchen where she told him her husband Cloud was waiting.

"How's Sora?"

"Oh," She looked worried for a minute then smiled once again. "His breathing problem started acting up so he's resting up stairs."

"Oh is he stressing that much or is it something else?"

"Looks like it." Aerith looked up the stairs before looking and the younger woman. "Though I guess this time it's not the usual cause. Though Sora won't tell me."

Kairi nodded "I guess I'll go check on him."

Aerith just smiled and nodded before ushering Rinoa into the kitchen. Kairi couldn't help but love the woman. She took a deep breath, adjust he pink dress and made her way up to what she expected was a sulking Sora, if what Aerith had hinted at was true.

When she reached his room she slowly slide the door open to see giant lump on the bed with a blue comforter covering it. She smiled noticing that his room was the usual organized mess. She saw his book shelf that was cover in all sorts of Manga on the right wall, and on the left was a book case full of PS3 and PS4 Video Games. He built a makes shift book case that attached to the bottom of his bed and had stuffed it full of the books he loved to read.

She watched him shift in his bed and his crazy brown locks stuck out of the comforter. She smiled noticing that it looked like that he hadn't changed his hair style in the last four years.

"Oh Sora!"

He stuck his whole head out of the blankets and she had almost missed her step at how beautiful his eyes had become. So blue that she thought she was back on the beaches of Destiny Island watching the ocean wave about.

He scrunched his eye brows together in confusion before realizing that it was his old friend Kairi smiled a little before rolling over.

"Hey now!" She walked towards the bead putting her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot on the floor as she smirked at how he was acting. "Were you dumped by the girl you liked again?"

She sat on the bed and watched his body tense as a response. He rolled back over to face her and sent a glare that if could do damage would probably level mountains.

"Well, that's the vibe you give. Hurry up and get over it. Don't you know that Aunty Aerith is also worried about you?"

Cough cough, 'That old hag ratted me out with that language her and Kairi always use.' His mother and Kairi had this weird connection where they could carry a whole conversation about him with only saying a few words. It aggravated him to no end.

Outside the window, Kairi notices that the sky shone a peerless blue, the winds absent from the day, everything a testimony to the perfect day for their reunion and he was ruining it with his depression. And over a girl too!

"Why are you here Kairi?" Sora rolled on his stomach with a loud sigh.

Kairi laid on top of him and sent the back of his head a glare. "A Relative lives nearby, so we decided to drive by. Is that bad?"

"No…"

She stood from the bed and walked over to the bookcase on the right wall scanning the hundreds of Manga he collected over the years. "Our mothers are mingling and talking downstairs and the fathers are probably fighting about something in the back yard like they always do. That's the usual and I knew I would get bored, so…. I'm here to borrow a manga from you. Other than that I just came to talk to you. "

"Huh?"

"What kind of answer is that? Aren't we close?"

Sora sat up and threw the blanket behind him. "To say that Kairi and I are close… If I remember correctly you would torture me so you could get close to Riku."

"What!? You got the wrong girl. Didn't we have fun together?!"

"You used to trip me when Riku and I would race. Throw coconuts at me when I would be close to beating him in a fight. And beat on me if I ever did beat him in something." His face was blank as he just stared at her making her laugh nervously.

"So," she grabbed the first book she saw and headed back to the bed. "How does it feel to suffer from a broken heart? Discuss it with your best friend."

"I'm fine." Sora grumbled looking away from her.

"So you say… but its painful right? Come on let it all out." She sat back down on the bed, well more like sat on Sora.

"I told you. I'm fine. Besides you are just going to start teasing me."

She glared at him before she sat up straight with a huff. She smirked as she opened the book in her hand and began to bounce on top of Sora. "Awww, how shy you are! Boys who can't be honest will never be popular!"

"HEAVY! HEAVY! HEAVY!"

She stopped giving him a chance to breath. He looked on sadly not knowing where to start. "I guess it's about our best friend Riku." He felt her tense knowing the history between the two. This situation wasn't the first time this had happened. "We were a group of 5 boy to 6 girls who hang out together. You know most of them there the same since you moved. Riku, Tidus, Hayner, Pence, and myself for the boys. Olette, Rikku, Selphie, Yuffie, Yuna, and Paine. One of the girls who came with I have liked since you left. I have discussed this with Riku on several occasions.

"But at the gathering this time. That girl said in front of everyone. 'I've started going out with Riku.' Of course it came as a shock this is the second time Riku has done this. And to make matters worse he didn't tell me anything this time. I guess it's just hard to believe that he would do it again."

"Hmm," she knew that he was talking about when she and Riku had started dating in 8th grade before she had left. However, it didn't last very long as all she could think about was someone else. Once she broke it off she was told that she was going to move. "So it's like that. That girl must be an idiot. The types such as Riku are just all about themselves. Though the Sora type of foolish boys are getting hard to find. Hurry and forget it. In front of those two show up as a friend and how you look in their eyes, basically how she looks at you will go up."

"I don't that will work." He shoved his face into the pillow and sighed.

"I know!" Kairi excitedly grabbed him and flipped him around so he was facing her. "How about finding a new love. It's said that many broken heart have been blown away-"

"AS IF IT IS THAT EASY!" he sat up looking out the window. "No offense Kairi but you wouldn't understand. You got the guy you wanted the, yeah you had to move away right after you started dating but at least you had the chance with Riku."

He began to cough not noticing the sad look in Kairi's eyes. She took a deep breath. "Well then."

He looked back at her covering his mouth so he wouldn't cough all over her. She was hiding her eyes with her bangs which made him think that maybe he had said something that had upset her. He tried to look but she kept turning away from him until she took a deep breath and looked at him with a big smile.

"Let me teach you something that helps me out when I'm frustrated 'kay."

"Helps you out?"

"Yep it works instantly, however I usually have to imagine it while I'm by myself but I'm here to help you out. First put your hands together like this." She put her pinky, forefinger, and middle finger's front knuckles together. Then placed the tips if her pointy finger, and thumbs together. Sora sighed and did exactly what she did. "Then close your eyes and say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'".

Sora looked at her skeptically before shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"Yep now keep saying it till I counted to three."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." He peeked at her only to receive a glared. He quickly closed his eyes once again. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"1"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"2"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"3"

"Supercalifragil-" He stopped abruptly and opened his eyes widely. He held his breath feeling her lips push against his. This couldn't be real. He had dreamed about this since eighth grade when he knew without a doubt that he was in love with her. He thought that she was in love with Riku. Why was this happening and what god did he need to thank for it. What did it matter? He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him not caring any more.

She pulled away slowly and stood heading for the door. She stuck her tongue out at her with her hands behind her back and a blush covering her face. "The effect depends on the person, but I think that you'll be okay. So, I'm borrowing," she looked down at the Manga that she had grabbed a smiled at him as he was still sting there shocked. "'Good Ending'."

"Wai-What!?" he watched her leave now more confused than ever. "What happened just no-now? Oh dear Kami I just kissed Kairi. I don't get it. I don't get it. What's going to happen now with me and Kairi?" He took a deep breath to calm himself then covering his mouth as he smiled. 'My coughing has stopped.'

Kairi leaned against the door to Sora's room. She quickly pulled out her phone and began make a call.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me Kairi thank you."

"Tch, I suppose it worked out for you at least. I'm stuck with a girlfriend that I don't even like."

Kairi smiled into the phone. "Riku, I mean it. Thank you."

She heard him sigh before he took a deep breath. "I just glad your plan worked this time. The whole make Sora jealous thing almost turned to makes Sora hate Riku thing."

"Well…" She began to laugh sheepishly.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you two." She heard shifting on the other side. "You've always look beautiful when you're in love, I can only imagine what you look like now."

"Hehehe."

"I hope you both will be happy you deserve it."

"Thank you."

A/N: Well I thought I would try my hand in a one shot and see how it goes. Please tell me what you peeps think with a Review -KDB


End file.
